


Thor y el despertar bixesual de muchos

by makinomizuki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorlord
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki
Summary: Thor levantando pasiones por el universo





	Thor y el despertar bixesual de muchos

No podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, esta criatura no era un hombre era un dios *literalmemte* por primera vez en su vida no sabia si sentia celos por ella o por él.

Estaba en problemas y uno muy muy grande.

**Author's Note:**

> La culpa no es mia lo juro


End file.
